A short continuation of BelleRumple scene in 6x13 Ill-Boding Patterns
by MTrav5512
Summary: A short continuation of the scene of Belle and Rumple in Season 6 Episode 13 Ill-Boding Patterns


Belle held on to him tightly for a few more moments before she loosened her grip and pulled away, slowly.

"He will be ok. He has to be." She sighed, biting her lower lip and trying to blink back tears.

Rumple placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will do everything in my power to make sure of it. It's getting late, how about you head to bed in back. I'll fix up the chair for myself."

Belle nodded her head and started to walk to the back. "Are you sure you'll be comfortable enough?" she asked.

Rumple smirked as he responded "I have slept on worse in all my years."

Belle headed into the back room and pulled upon the armoire, finding one of her nightgowns that were still inside. Her eyes turned to the bed and she walked over, pulling back the blankets. She changed quickly and climbed into the bed.

Rumple waved his hand over the chair in the corner of the store and a pillow and blanket appeared. He was just about to settle in when Belle's voice called from the back bedroom. He hurried to get there, worried something might be wrong. He found her sitting up in bed, wearing one of his favorite nightgowns on her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, looking around the room for any signs of danger.

"Yes, everything is fine. Its just…." Belle trailed off, twirling her hair a bit between her hands.

"What is it?" Rumple asked.

"Hold me?" Belle asked in a hushed tone. Rumple didn't hesitate as he made his way over to the bed and in one swift motion, was on it and had his arms wrapped around her.

She leaned into him, breathing him in. "I'm sorry, I just needed this.. I needed you."

"There is no need for any apology. I am always here for you. I know I have made mistakes, I have done the wrong thing. But I cannot lose another son or you. I just can't."

Belle pulled back slightly to look into his eyes and she leaned in, kissing his lips. "I love you. Despite everything. I have never stopped. I know the darkness will always be there but there is light. I see it."

I can't promise you I'll never choose the bad over the good. It is who I am. It is who I have been for so long. I just can't stop it. I can't be the man you want me to be."

"You are the man I want you to be, right now. You put our son first, you saved him from doing something terrible by doing it yourself. You blackened your soul to save his. Rumple, for that alone I love you more than anything. I know I can't ask you to give up the darkness. I know it is a part of you. I love you no matter what. I want us to do this together."

"Belle, I am with you until the very end. I will fight with everything that I have to save my family." He kissed her lips, passionately, wrapping his arms around her as he did.

"Stay with me tonight?" Belle asked.

Rumple nodded as they both settled in under the covers. She turned her back to him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body. He kissed her neck as she snuggled as close as she could to him.

In the morning, Belle opened her eyes and saw the sun starting to pour into the room. It took her a moment to adjust but then she felt his strong arms still wrapped around her, and she settled back into the bed, happy and content.

Rumple felt her stir and shifted a bit. He had been awake for a few hours, just listening to the sounds of her sleeping. "Good morning, my love," he whispered.

Belle smiled and rolled over, so their faces were close to each other. "Good morning. How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"A while," he smirked.

"I wasn't snoring, was I?"

"My dear, not once have you ever snored so I wouldn't think you would just start now." He kissed her forehead.

Belle smiled and then turned serious. "So what is the plan, then? How do we stop our son from making a terrible choice?"

"I'm still thinking about that but for now, we should warn Emma that he has the sword again," Rumple replied.

"Maybe I can go to the library and try and find something. I don't know how else to really help. Or maybe I will go find Gideon and talk to him. I am his mother. He might just listen to me."

"Why don't you start by talking with Snow or David. Whoever is awake right now. Bring them up to speed. I am going to find our son and try and talk some sense into him. He's quite powerful now but not as powerful as me."

"Don't hurt him…" Belle said, a little skepticism in her voice.

"I won't. I just don't want him making a choice he then has to live with and pay the price for. I want to convince him to make the right decision but it has to be his. He has to come up with it himself. The Black Fairy did a number on him but he has the most amazing mother. You are in him too, Belle."

"I want you home in one piece too," Belle added, giving him a kiss before she sat up in the bed.

"I'll be just fine," he promised.


End file.
